Sequel to: BARNEY IS DRIVING ME PSYCHO!
by ShortHun
Summary: This is the Sequel to BARNEY IS DRIVING ME PSYCHO LET'S GET A GUN AND SHOOT HIM!,this is a great chapter(LOTR will appear in Ch2)


BARNEY IS DRIVING ME PYSHCO! LET'S GET A TORCHA ND BURN HIS CORPSE!

Authored by ShortHun and ShadowsofHell

Barney, and Michael Jackson have now entered the world of Playing with Boys, and Girls….But mostly boys.

Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn, etc. Had a very close encounter with Barney! But poor Frodo suffered by having to get a hug by this Hideous creature!

ShortHun:

We all know we hate Barney so very much! I mean seriously don't you remember being a wee kid, and watching his show, singing his _gay_ songs, and thinking he was the bestest Idol in the world! And then your parents going out and buying every freaking Barney thing in the world they could get their greedily parently hands on, thinking that their kids would love Barney forever. Yet, deep down inside Barney was driving all parents insane!

Yes, Barney was an enemy to every parent in the world! Almost, I mean there were a few that were like, "Oh my god! How could you say that! Barney is such a good Idol!" So they wanted to let their kids worship him? After all "Idol" Means someone you worship as a god.

Barney, we use to have stuffed animals of Barney, and used to hug him, and carry him around! Even people after our wee kid age, began to love him that were now the age we were a few years ago. I remember my cousin Paige who loved him to death! She use to sing his songs, and drive me up the wall with them, then suck her thumb and make a nasty bump on her thumb from sucking on her thumb too long!

So what have we learned? Barney teaches kids to jump, hop, roll around, suck thumbs, sing stupid and worthless songs, go on stupid and non-real adventures, teaches kids to handle things in a bad way. "Think happy thoughts, and don't fight back!" BS! When someone puts you down, you punch them in the face!

ShadowsofHell:

What do I think of Barney? There are many things I can tell you. For one thing I use to watch his horrible show. . . and I as well had a _gay_ stuffed animal. _sob_I remember the dumb gay songs and I remember my brothers coming home from school and tearing the head off my Barney animal. . .and I screamed my butt off, because I thought he was really dead, but I had gotten over that phase.

Now I'm the one trying to bury the stupid stuffed toys my mother bought me and STILL won't let me get rid of, but I have plans. . .REAL plans. I'm gonna train my fat dog to become a killer Yellow. . .PINK Nosed. . .Lab Mix. And my other dogs shall become her evil minion Yorkies. Together they will chew, tear, and munch at Barney and his remains. . .

Yep! That will do it! I have 7 more dolls to go! My brothers got rid of the first one. . .then I got rid of another when my brother was burning a tree stump! BUHAHAHAHAHA DIE BARNEY DIE!

Yep. . . I think the Barney thing was the reason I was so unpopular when I was little. . . and the fact that I hung out with a girl that use to twist my words around to other people. I think she was Barney's Evil Off Spring that he use to mess with! Mr. Rogers and Him Adopted her! Yeah the meanie meanie mean evil person! She can burn in the fires of hell! I pooped today!oopss I didn't mean to type that, tess is making me type without looking! I meant I poopie on her! I onno where the backspace is! Anyway, like I was sayin

. . . . . What was I saying? She was always a Fat butt head. SEE? She has a Barney Trait! I knew it all along! Her real name was Rogers!

Anyway enough about that here is the FF.

Barney and Michael, entered through a portal, and David Bowie skipped over to them singing a Barney song. "Oh my _loves_! I have _missed_ you so!" He threw his big arms around them, and they sang a _gay_ song…Together..

To be continued….(Dum, dum, DUMMM!)

ShortHun: Yes, I think I like the way this Chapter turned out…yes…I really love it…! I mean it really brings out how Barney is going to die! I mean seriously! Barney teaches us BAD THINGS!

ShadowsofHell: Barney, will die! Along with his "Lover" with Mr. Rogers! Sniff and I will laugh.. or cackle is a better word! WWWUUHAHAHHAHAHAHA! And Brittney Rogers will go as well. MWUHAHA! After I hunter her DOWN! And Hang her fatass! I really love the way this Chapter turned out! REALLY! IT is soooo unique! It catched my attention SO well! How bout you Tess? (Tess' response: Oh yes… it sure did…indeed, si…etc.) BARNEY SHALL DIE!


End file.
